Breaching the Storm
by ToneOfEchoes
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Rain was the birth place of the Akatsuki. During the Third Shinobi World War the organization was taking root, forming to find their path to advocate peace. Yahiko strived towards his goals every day, took risks and held faith in his dream. He attempts to form an alliance with Hanzou along with Konan but things don't go as planned.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights reserved. Third request for Niecierpliwa! Writing Yahiko and Konan was a challenge for me, especially since I never write romance XD But first time for everything ;) Overall, it was great to explore their characters! Hope you all enjoy. R&R~**

* * *

The morning air was brisk as footsteps tread silently over concrete submersed in shallow, dispersed layers of rainwater. The puddles seeped their way off to the river residing beside the individual. Despondent, leaden eyes rose to the grey, desolate, cloud ridden sky, the rims of a distant horizon unrecognized by the sun. A chill swooped ceaselessly, bearing down on the encircling, towering, industrialized structures. The man became consumed in thought as his gaze loitered down the barricading shower of icy liquid, the definition of his ambitions being smoldered in the searing flashes of lightning streaming in the distance.

The minimal trace of an approach was heard as he took notice by lowering his stare. "You're going to get sick if you stand out here any longer." A mellow voice was distinctly placed in the female's melting worry. She had witnessed this withdrawn behavior from him in their childhood, but there was always a hidden drive behind the other's actions. Knowing him almost all her life, she didn't even need to catch a glimpse of his expression to know.

His head turned, gradual in action but readily revealing all that was needed to know. "Konan… I'd like to ask you something," he exhaled, his breath forming in the frigid atmosphere. "When you look upon this village, what do you see?"

Amber eyes flickered within a calm glance as her head shifted marginally towards the bleak, gray sullen sky. "Our homeland that needs saving," she stated, walking until she reached his side. "Why? What do you see?"

Yahiko paused, his muscles relaxing when she stood beside him. A glimmer of regret was instantly discovered within his low tenor. "A world that's decaying under our feet… A land that never stops shedding its tears and scarring the hope once held here, long before any of us can even remember. All the battles raged in this place due to petty war and caused destruction, it's all out there. The borders can't even contain the grief and yet the rest of the shinobi world continues to step on us and use our village as a cross land between the three surrounding great nations. We're overlooked… unnoticed… Our suffering isn't clear in all accordance of the dimming rain. We're being purged from life as if we're meaningless."

"Our personified light is simply hidden in the crimson clouds that pour blood upon our land. The bridge we're creating, the Akatsuki, it'll clear the heavens and we won't have to stare into the darkness any longer." Her eyes fell to his face, the lost knowledge of what they had to accept in order to survive this long, stained his features with a falling grimace. "We'll wither away if a change isn't made."

"You can't bear knowledge of peace without witnessing the wrath of destruction. War shows desperation and fortifies the ideals of murder. But the innocent lives know nothing of this… pain. The pain we all have in common, the pain of living. We, as a surviving group of shinobi, can't brush that aside."

"We're using it to accomplish something greater." She hesitated, drifting from his detached look. "Yahiko, is something bothering you?"

The leader peered over at her this time. It was a burden prying against his caged chest when viewing her in the shimmer of dreary rain falling around her angelic silhouette in the drawn evening. It was another strike against the beat held whenever she was near. He could always recall her smile even within her most obscure frowns. But this time, she appeared to be wandering her own mind while listening to his toneless voice travel the minimal distance between them. "No. I was just thinking… about what the future might hold. Mostly how long our hope will survive in this dawn we want to rise. I still haven't forgotten our purpose." It was created by his goal of world domination to bring forth peace, back when he was a child with endless ambitions and skyrocketing dreams that knew no bounds.

A small smile graced her lips. "It's not really like you to get lost in thought." She had a tendency to lose track of herself in his presence. Her eyes never wanted to be torn away from him or the quality of hope he had given her so long ago, when she was just another war orphan living to the best of her capabilities on the streets like any other. "Come back inside. Nagato and I were just discussing the meeting we had the previous day with the other members."

His head shifted away, the pangs of memory reeling at the immediate increase of rain. "What about it?" he asked with little evidential concern. They've gone over the plan a multitude of times before now, which left little room for argument.

"You said you were going to speak with Hanzou… _alone_." The dip in her voice was clearly placed. "But he isn't going to listen."

"He's in charge. If I can convince him to our cause, we'll get further. Besides, he must know the influence the Akatsuki is gaining here. Maybe he'll coincide with our ideals and then we'll be another step closer. I can feel it."

She could hear his eagerness returning. He always had a way of bouncing out of such depreciation. It was a quality, among many, that she admired about him. "At least let me come with you," the female suggested quietly.

"You shouldn't…" It was dangerous for just one of them to go ahead and he didn't want to risk her safety. If he let anything happen to her after so long of keeping her safe and by his side, he'd never forgive such a rash decision. "That's why I gave you and Nagato a different task. It's equally important."

"He can do that one on his own. Go ahead and ask him. He told me already." She kept to her position, knowing what his reaction would have been. "I simply think you overestimate your own charm," she added with a slight laugh.

A beaming grin appeared. "Yeah, thanks," he responded with a trace of sarcasm. He reached for her hand, his fingers entangling hers as he inched a little closer. "Well… I'll consider it, but you know there are risks."

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't go without someone to watch your back. We've always worked well together, even as our minor organization began growing in strength and size. You're the one who's meant to lead us to the peace we've always searched for." She wondered if he felt pressure from his own objectives. Or he discovered a forming balance between the crumbling world and his vision. They had their plans set in motion for a long time, this very village incorporated as well. No outsider could enter without their presence known in an instant. And the people who lived here viewed them as divinities already, Konan the angel and Yahiko their god above all the rest.

It was a threatening burden to stand, resting on his shoulders with all the implication of harming him and those that chose to follow. The Akatsuki leader stole a subtle glimpse in the female's direction, noticing the way her eyes drew near him as her hand surrounded his own. He inclined forward, his senses being drowned by her gentle touch. It captivated him so easily and without her even aware of how it made his heart crumble away. "Sometimes, I need to forget all of that… Toss aside, even for a moment, that I'm walking this path." He found hesitation and pulled back slightly. "But I realize I can't do that easily."

"Sometimes you really need to start listening to your heart, not your obligations to this organization," she stated, placing her free hand against the side of his face. "I know what it means to you because it holds the same importance to me… You have a bad habit of overlooking the minor details right in front of you."

He lowered his head, his eyes darting away from her stare. "I know," he uttered softly. He tilted her chin upwards, his mouth lowering to hers, drawing her into a kiss. The simple affection lost in her presence was enough to lure him in, his core desire always so near and daunting at the same time.

The second her lips touched his, an electrifying current was sent through her, one that made the reality around her slow, the rain's chilling trace left forgotten, and the pure ecstasy in her heart intensifying by simply being so close and in his hold. It was a security like no other, to have this feeling rush through her veins and his warmth entangling her senses.

A splash sounded in the background without their notice. "Am I interrupting?"

Yahiko, almost startled by his appearance, glanced back once he was torn from Konan's lips. "Nagato, do you honestly have to do that every time?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, since neither of you wanted to admit your feelings for each other and it was thanks to me blurting it out, then yes, I'm going to have to," he replied with a slight shrug. He could always see the chemistry between them. Nevertheless, he still needed to add that slight push. It was ever present since they were young. He could also read the jealousy Yahiko felt when other male members of the organization started to murmur their feelings for her as well. She was always seen as an incarnate angel to all those near. For some reason, she emitted that divine aura. "But I only came out here to remind you of the time. If you and Konan want to speak with Hanzou, you should get going. This storm is supposed to get worse as it gets closer to night."

Konan gazed up towards the darkening cloud based sky. "He's right. The weather should get better by the time we reach Hanzou but if we linger any longer, the storm will hit and travel will be treacherous. I think it'll clear up out in the west though," she added, walking towards the tower to gather some supplies before they left. "I'll meet you in the front."

When the female was out of earshot, the leader gave a quick irritated glance. "I know what you were trying to do when telling her to come with me but I wanted to head out alone for a reason."

"And what would that be? Just don't use the same excuse of _danger_ because you said that one the last time. I want to protect her as much as you do, but we shared a sensei which makes her equally strong. Master Jiraiya wouldn't have… left if we weren't ready to stand on our own."

"Master Jiraiya abandoned us," he replied dismissively. "But we're old enough to attain our own goals. We don't need him any longer… He was right to return to the Hidden Leaf where he was needed." Shrugging off the memories, he began walking ahead. "Remember your task and get it done before Konan and I get back."

"Yeah, sure," Nagato said, following behind.

* * *

The walk was a growing distance when out in the open, no coverage from the back forests and overhung branches drenched in water. The muddy path they traveled upon was surrounded by low cut grass and a stretched skyline above. Yahiko raised his hand, shielding his face from the abrupt force of the wind. The breeze roared, tearing through the air. He forced his eyes to lower to the road, not knowing what to say when beside her alone. He could feel his nerves being overtaken by her silence.

"You seem to be spacing out more than usual," she commented softly. "Is this really weighing down on you so much?" Her stare sank to the horizon, still witnessing the identical weather pattern of gloomy patches of sky.

He sighed, placing his concern aside. "No, not as much as I thought it would. You see, I have my own vision of how this should unfold but I know it won't go as smoothly as I want. I know Hanzou isn't one to negotiate well with others, especially if he sees us as a threat."

"Maybe, but we can't assume anything at this point. We already know how security-conscious he can be. Hanzou won't allow any one in his attendance unless they're searched and he has a tendency to deal with signs of intimidation, such as us, harshly." The Salamander may hold the title of Village Head but many believed he didn't earn it and a fraction of the opposing side stood by their leader without question. Those were the strong suited shinobi they would be up against to see the man whose followers revered so highly.

"We work through unorthodox means within _his_ country. So, of course he's not going to agree with us right away," he replied seriously after a moment of time was permitted to pass. "But I don't care what it takes. Finding peace is a goal we share. It shouldn't be that difficult for us to come to an agreement. I don't know enough to make assumptions, as you said, but I still want to keep to a positive spin."

Konan gradually sunk her head, keeping her devoted trust to his words. "Let's just hope you're right about that."

* * *

It took a great deal of time for the two of them to be allowed an audience with the leader of the Hidden Rain. At first, they were denied passage until the explanation of their identities was given since their impact had begun spreading within the small towns dispersed among the land. Yahiko took a breath before he delved into his principles and thought of conquering peace through the means of warfare. He neglected to go into further detail, the lead up with money, being hired by other nations to raise status, and the capture of tailed beasts. It was still a work in progress that only Konan and Nagato knew the particulars. He looked over at Hanzou as stillness followed his clarification.

The man crossed his arms, pondering the scattered future based plans. "Trying to achieve peace when you should realize it can't happen is foolish," he finally expressed crossly. "Faith is about all humankind is good for and all they can have in times of war. And you seek further destruction with that strategy of yours. It's pointless to come to me now and pursue any form of an alliance." Turning his head, he held back a sigh. "Come back when I can actually take you as a threat, perhaps then I'll see the conviction behind those petty words of yours but for now it's a waste of both our time."

Yahiko narrowed his eyes at the dismissive response given. "We traveled far enough just to reach you and I won't take _no_ for an answer." His hands clenched at his sides, a low fury being hidden within his voice. "The Akatsuki has potential you're overlooking."

Hanzou took a step forward. He had his own scheduled negotiations left to take place later in the day and standing in a stagnant debate wasn't one of them. "Life is full of disappointments, get used to it. Now, unless you want a fight on your hands, leave while you are given the opportunity."

"I can take you on," Yahiko challenged suddenly. With his anger building, he knew he needed to be heard and had a point to be made. He remained stationary; glaring at the elder man's turned back. "I'll prove you wrong." This organization was the path created for his dream to become reality and he wouldn't allow it to be smoldered by blank attention.

The streaming gales pointedly ceased, their sound left voided in the tension ridden atmosphere. "Yahiko… What are you doing?" Konan whispered in worry as she took a chance to glimpse at his face. "If he disagreed we were supposed to head back and rethink our tactic."

"Change of plans then. Well, Hanzou?"

"You'd die in a battle against me. Instead, you can challenge them," he said, pointing to his multiple guards. "I have far more important matters to attend to. If you can somehow amount your strength and win, I'd take that as a gift and leave when you have the chance." Hanzou turned once again and began walking away, off onto the path ahead. His thoughts had centered on the risk the Akatsuki may become but he had plenty of chances to consider eliminating them in the future. For now, they were mere annoyances.

"We're up against at least twenty," the female surmised, quickly adjusting to the situation at hand. "We don't know their level of skill either."

"Which means we'll have to take what hits we can get and adapt." His eyes scanned the opponents swiftly, from their ranging stances to their unsheathed weapons. "Cover me."

She nodded, lifting her arms, her pale skin peeling away, transforming into paper and fluttering in the air. A storm of white overtook the scenery around them, allowing her comrade to strike in the midst of her created whirlwind.

Yahiko raised his hand, creating a single seal. "Water style, raging waves." The icy liquid knocked down a few men with one direct hit as he dodged a swift frontal attack, evading the razor edge of a blade. Jumping back to gain distance, he noticed his surroundings. The elements were on his side for now. He already knew it was pointless to use all of his chakra at once when taking on multiple enemies. It was best to utilize small strengths and pin down other's weaknesses with the found knowledge.

Konan dropped her hands, bringing her fingers together. "Paper shuriken." The fluttering parchment formed into the shape of shuriken and darted forward at the challengers. She reached Yahiko's side as more came towards them. Her eyes darted off, taking in the amount of ninja approaching.

"Water style, Pillar Encirclement." The short-range defensive columns of water rose, shielding them from thrown weaponry. "They may work to protect Hanzou, but I don't think they're as strong as we are… They don't seem to use jutsu. So, that's our single advantage," he muttered.

She sighed, her breath forming in the chilled air. "But don't forget, we're out numbered."

He glanced over his shoulder at the worry on her face. It was fading slightly, but well enough preserved. "Let's take care of this quickly," he said, lowering the jutsu. They both proceeded ahead, holding no strike back. Yahiko ducked, his hand grabbing onto a discarded sword, using it to block a hit. The metal clashed continuously as the two took and prevented the oncoming assault. His skills were rusty, but it didn't slow his reaction time. Withdrawing his arm, he spun off to the side, having sensed someone behind and avoided them in an instant.

Konan was enclosed by a group of ninja. Her attacks were decisively placed and carefully calculated when the air strung paper swarmed around her and dispersed outwardly, attaching to the enemies. She brought her two fingers together, allowing the explosive tags hidden within the white to explode. The disruptive blow destroyed her clone placed in the center as she appeared a good distance away.

Yahiko took the chance to spare a look in her direction, noticing something was off. The one occupying his fight was ignored briefly as he detected more coming from off in the open field. He saw one dash forward, aiming for her from behind. "Konan!" he called out. "There's more!" He also noticed the onslaught only targeted her and ignored him for the time being. He looked forward again, seeing an opening and driving the borrowed blade through the man's chest.

She twisted around. The strike was avoided as she skid back, her heels digging into the watery surface. A group suddenly appeared behind, her reaction time too slow to counter. Yahiko appeared in front and took the attack, his arm being sliced and his weapon dropped.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, feeling him lean back against her shoulder after the impact.

"Yeah, but my right arm is pretty much useless now," he breathed out, looking over his injury before meeting her concerned eyes. "I'll be fine."

Konan raised both her arms after a nod was given. "I'll finish this then. I have enough chakra left for this one time." She exhaled. "Paper Chakram." A large quantity of paper sheets formed into a single chakram-like shape. It was positioned above her, the disc spinning at tremendous speed. Its trajectory and inclination could be freely manipulated by her, presenting opportunities to attack the enemy from all angles. Even if the disc was initially avoided, she could still hit her mark. The paper began striking down the ninja simultaneously until none were left standing. The female lowered her hands, the paper left swaying in the air before it struck the wet ground. She spun around to face him. "You should make sure that doesn't get infected." Her voice lay centered on unease but leveled with her usual calm placed tone.

The wound spread up his arm, the skin torn and blood seeping from the laceration, running down to his fingers. The pain was nearly numbing from the encircling cold. "Let's get out of the rain then," he suggested. "That abandoned shack we passed earlier isn't that far."

* * *

A single bandage was wrapped around his arm after being treated. The female leaned back, her eyes positioned towards the small window, watching the steady decrease in rain. It would soon pass before more poured down upon their return. A leveled sigh escaped her lips when feeling a hand lay over hers.

"Don't worry about it." His voice was sincere, deeply placed in the ambitious tone he regained without fault. "Hanzou did say to come back when we actually present a threat. All we need to do is gain more followers and guidance here. Perhaps more than he has and then he'll have to be willing to listen." He watched her eyes lower, the elegance in her stare sparking an urge to be closer to her, just be near the one treasure in his life.

"Yahiko," she quietly began. "You really don't know when to quit… but for now that can be our plan. We just need to be more open to the public instead of as reclusive if we want our morals to spread. People will listen if they can feel the hope within our promises." She knew his words always gravitated towards her and no matter the topic, she found it was the sincerity and assurance in the nature of his very soul that caused her to love him.

There was a moment where silence passed, its quality calming. "And that's all we need. I want to see a world without war… A world where mere children don't have to steal in order to survive or lose loved ones because of unstoppable fights. We've known this all our life and Nagato was thrust into it before joining us. If there's one thing I'm grateful towards Master Jiraiya for, is him teaching us what it meant to survive as ninja and how our goals didn't have to remain a dream if we have the guts to strive towards them."

"He was someone who took us in unlike everyone else who looked down on us as worthless orphans." She paused, recollecting herself. It seemingly brought back fond memories but the past was gone and her focus needed to be centered on the moments she lived now. "Are you in any more pain? I don't know how much the medication will help. The cut was rather deep."

The leader shook his head. "It's fine. I'll take anything, even death, if that's what it means for the Akatsuki to survive. It means that much to us, but I'd sooner lose my life to protect you all the same," he added with a forming smile, a subtle gesture to the care he held.

Konan gazed evenly at his features, feeling his palm tighten against her fingers. "Don't think I wouldn't do the same for you," she replied lightly. The thought burrowed into her, knowing the depths they go in order to defend the other. The Akatsuki was a vital piece in their lives, but it wouldn't exist without Yahiko, who shouldered the weight of the world in his willing grasp. He was the main pillar supporting all of their collected faith and without him, they'd collapse until another backing hand rose. "Thank you for protecting me earlier… Just don't be as reckless if I wind up in trouble like that again. Your essence here means more than mine alone."

"Don't ask that of me. When it comes to you, there's no question to whose life means more. I might lead our group but I couldn't do anything without you." She was one of the reasons he searched for peace. He wanted Konan to live inside the world they could only dream of and imagine. The fruition of such desires could continue without him, deep down he knew that much due to Nagato's arrival years ago.

The female shifted her fingers between his as they stood. "Then let's both agree not to be careless with our lives before we can see the birth of a new dawn."

He knew life wasn't theirs to control but he believed love was reason enough to breathe the air of a new beginning. "Alright." If that's what she needed from him then he wouldn't lose himself too soon in the uncontrollable life a shinobi lived. "Let's head back before that storm arrives." It wasn't too late to rely on his senses and hold reliance to the day where he can truly commit himself to the feelings imprisoned in his heart. For now though, he was content in the path that lead to his ambitions being complete and having Konan's devotion to continue compelling him forward. The sun would rise some day and he knew it would be a magnificent sight to hold.


End file.
